


let's go camping

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, The pack goes camping, badly written smut basically, lydia and jordan get it on in the woods, references to other characters in the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just fuck me already."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go camping

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: teen wolf characters go camping and parrish and Lydia do it in the woods at night.
> 
> The request says it all and although this is badly written smut, I must say we do need more Marrish smut, so just contributing to a cause guys. ;) Enjoy the fic and remember, bookmark/comments/kudos are all deeply appreciated!

Lydia isn’t the camping type of girl but when she heard the whole pack was going camping, including her boyfriend Jordan Parrish, she thought, why not? _It can’t be that bad.  
  
_ But after a full day of hiking uphill in expensive boots,— _don’t you own sneakers?_ Stiles had asked—getting mosquito bites all over her arms, and learning that if she had to use the bathroom she had to go behind a tree, Lydia is happy that the day is over and they can finally sit around the campfire in the coolness of the night.  
  
"Tired?" Parrish sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her as Lydia eases into him and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sort of," she shrugs. "Just know, I’m never going camping again."  
  
Parrish chuckles.   
  
"I got the marshmallows!" Stiles exclaims as he sits down across from them.  
  
"I have the crackers," Scott says as he takes a seat next to his best friend.  
  
"And the chocolate!" Kira sits closely next to her boyfriend, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"I can’t believe you guys dragged me along," Derek says as he takes a seat next to Kira.  
  
"It’s pack camping!" Stiles blurts out as he stuffs marshmallows into his mouth. "awd dat mweans da fwhole phack!"  
  
Everyone laughs except Derek, who just shoots a look at Stiles, making him swallow all the marshmallows and wipe the smile off his face. When all the ingredients for the smores are passed out and everyone has their marshmallows over the fire, Stiles starts again. “Okay, this is the perfect time to tell scary stories!”  
  
"You don’t even know any scary stories," Lydia remarks, licking away at the melting marshmallow with a manicured finger.   
  
Stiles snorts, “Of course I do. In fact, I have one right now. Imagine Derek in  _tights._  Now, that’s a scary sight.”  
  
Everyone laughs quietly, except for Derek, who just says, “Funny, Stiles. You know what else is scary? Imagining my fist in your  _face_.”  
  
Stiles frowns while everyone else bursts into full on laughter. “That’s right. Make fun of the only human in the pack. Real cool guys, but remember, _I have a baseball bat_. Lydia’s at the real disadvantage here.”  
  
"Hey!" Lydia scowls and throws a rock at the boy. "I’m more tough than you think. Try running for your life in six inch heels!"  
  
"You underestimate her," Parrish adds with a smile.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think we need more firewood," Scott mentions.  
  
"I’ll go get some," Parrish offers as he gets up.  
  
Lydia’s gaze follows her boyfriend, who looks absolutely handsome in regular civilian clothes, although she does love when he’s in uniform too, but she just wishes he could wear more v-necks and jeans, because his ass looks great in them. “I’ll come with you,” Lydia says, getting up too.  
  
The others look at her and Kira tries her best to hide a smile. Parrish doesn’t ask Lydia any questions, just nods at her with a smile as he offers his arm, which Lydia hooks with her own happily.   
  
When the two of them are a good distance away from the pack, Lydia’s about to stop Parrish and kiss him, because she’s been wanting to do it  _all day_ —along with other things, of course—but before she could even do anything, Parrish is already one step ahead of her. She doesn’t even realize when he has her pinned against a tree, until she finds herself staring into his green eyes, which are lustfully dark. He intertwines one of his hands with hers and holds it over her head. Lydia looks at him, trying to act coy with her head cocked to the side, when really she’s amused.  
  
"You know how hard it is?" He says in a low voice. "How hard it is to not touch you all day? To not  _kiss you_ , especially when you look so beautiful.”  
  
Lydia smiles. “For a minute there, I thought you were talking about something else being  _hard_.”  
  
Parrish laughs, his lips lingering close to hers. Before Lydia can ask what’s so funny, she feels him grind down on her, making Lydia let out a soft moan as she rolls her hips back.   
  
"So…I wasn’t wrong?" Lydia says, wrapping her arms around his neck, a satisfied smile on her lips.  
  
It’s a mad scramble after that.   
  
Parrish kisses her roughly while Lydia tries undoing his pants, partially unsuccessful because she’s so engrossed in the way Parrish suckles on her bottom lip, before releasing it with a soft nip. When he sees her distracted, Parrish takes advantage of the situation by pushing her forward against the tree and lifting her up. Lydia's legs wrap reflexively around his waist and her hips rock against his, sending a delightful friction in her. The rough bark of the tree is slightly uncomfortable as she settles against it, but she ignores it when Parrish tackles her neck, leaving kisses before he sucks on the skin below her collarbone, definitely leaving a mark.  
  
Most of the time, they usually make slow, sweet love, but there are times where Lydia likes when Jordan got a bit rough and took control.   
  
This is one of those times.  
  
"Aren’t your pants getting a little uncomfortable?" Lydia asks cheekily, biting her lower lip as she looks down at him.  
  
"Aren’t your panties getting a  _little uncomfortable_?” Parrish asks with a sexy smile.  
  
” _If I was wearing any_ ,” Lydia says and the look on Parrish’s face when she says that is absolutely priceless.  
  
"Jesus, Lydia, you’re going to ruin me, you know that right?" Parrish says as Lydia bundles her skirt around her waist.  
  
"And I won’t stop until I do," she says with a grin, which quickly disappears when Parrish drops before her, slipping both legs over his shoulders as his mouth takes over.  
  
"Oh my god," Lydia moans, her head falling back against the tree as she squirms pleasantly under his touch and the work of his tongue. They’re not that far away from the pack, and technically, she wouldn’t be surprised if both Scott and Derek can hear her, but as another loud moan leaves her mouth, she doesn’t care whether they do or not.  
  
Lydia curses when she comes, feeling as if she’s going to melt against the tree, because her whole body is a burning frenzy. The pleasure from her abdomen coils through her and her legs are trembling when Parrish lets her go. She isn’t ready to stand by herself, Parrish realizes that, so he hitches her up higher against the tree. Their lips meet again in an ecstasy as Lydia thrusts her hips against him, each thrust filled with want and need. When their lips finally part, they’re both breathing heavily. “Just fuck me already,” Lydia demands, in between pants.  
  
Parrish smiles against her lips. “If you say so,” he says slyly as he unzips and unbuttons his pants, dropping them along with his briefs.   
  
The orgasm that Parrish had gave her a bit earlier has her sensitive, but Lydia Martin is blatantly hard to satisfy, and Parrish keeps that in mind as he thrusts into her, particularly rough. As he continues to do so, Lydia’s eyes roll back as Parrish manages to drive to her hilt, pressing against a heap of nerves that make her body quiver as she feels another orgasm building up in her. Lydia feels Parrish’s hot breath against her neck as his thrusts turn a bit faster and Lydia drives her nails through Parrish’s back. Lydia finally reaches the point where she can’t keep herself quiet anymore, and if the others hear her,  _so let them_ , she thinks, as a scream finally escapes her lips, while her hand reaches up to clenches a fist full of Parrish’s hair.  
  
Parrish reaches to cup Lydia’s face, leaning in to merge their lips again as both their bodies go soft against each other after Parrish reaches his own climax. When Lydia pulls away, her hair a mess and her eyes glazed, her lips manage to quirk upward to a grin. “I might just go camping again,” she whispers, making Parrish smile with her.  
  
When they finally put their clothes back on and fix themselves up, there’s a rustling in the nearby bushes as a flashlight beams toward them. It’s Stiles.  
  
"Are you guys okay? I heard Lydia scream," he says, a worried expression on his face.  
  
Parrish and Lydia glance at each other, both their faces flushed as Parrish runs a hand through his hair sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I thought I saw a grizzly bear," Lydia lies, trying to look anywhere but at Stiles.  
  
"A bear?" Stiles says, eyebrow arched. "There’s no grizzly bears in these parts!"  
  
Lydia frowns. “ _That’s what you said about no wolves in California_. C’mon, Jordan.”  
  
Stiles doesn’t say anything and Lydia takes the opportunity to take Parrish’s hand and start quickly dragging him away back to the camp. Stiles watches them leave and then looks around, “Wait! What about the firewood?!” 


End file.
